


Stupid Stupid

by orphan_account



Category: OMFGitsJackandDean, Youtubers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick idea that popped into my head while i was trying to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Stupid

They were watching a movie together. Jack was sat on Dean's couch next to him. Their shoulders were leaning against each other, and both boys were fighting to keep the sleep at bay.   
Dean's head jerked back and forth between nodding towards Jack's shoulder and not. After a few tries he gave up, and gently rested his head against the boy he love'd arm. Jack looked down at the the sleeping boy and smiled. His throat felt tight as he swallowed, but he didn't notice, his mind focused on the TV. Jack didn't know Dean loved him, he was good at keeping secrets.  
***  
When Dean opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was Jack's own head resting on his. His breathing was steady, so he must have fallen asleep too. Dean, careful not to move his head and wake Jack, cautiously glanced down at his legs. In between their two bodies, resting on the cushions, was Jack's hand.   
It was open, like a scene from a movie. And Dean couldn't help but laugh. The hand was _literally_ calling to him. He sighed softly, this wasn't a good idea. He didn't want to risk anything, he was good at keeping secrets.  
So it was especially surprising when he found his own hand moving without permission. It slowly made its way down his body and across his legs until it was resting, innocently enough, against the back of Jack's. He gently pressed their fingers together and snaked his own in between the gaps. He wrapped his grip around Jack's hand, careful not to apply enough pressure to wake him, and relaxed. He wouldn't hold it for long. As he sat in the dark, his eyes felt heavy again. _NO_ Dean shouted at himself. _Do not fall asleep_ , he warned. If he fell asleep, there was a chance Jack would wake up before him and notice their hands. Dean knew he should pull away now while he was still safe, but he couldn't make himself. He longed for just a few more seconds with the boy he loved.   
He was usually good at keeping secrets.  
***  
Dean's eyes shot open so fast he almost snapped his head up before catching himself. Jack's breathing was still slow and smooth and his head was still resting on Dean's. Carefully, Dean glanced down at their hands. A flicker of sadness boiled inside him, but he swallowed it down. They sat like that for a while before Dean felt something strange.   
Jack's grip was tightening. He was waking up. Dean tried to pull away without disturbing the sleeping boy, but it was too late. A louder-then-intended gasp escaped from Dean's lips as he felt his hand being pulled up towards the two boys faces. Jack stared at the intertwined hands curiously.  
He sat up, still looking over the hand, when he realized it was Dean's fingers. Almost immediately, he released his friend, who snatched his hand away as quick as he could. Dean stared wide eyed at Jack, waiting for some kind of response.   
"What's that then?" Jack asked, his voice breaking a tiny bit, not entirely wanting to know the answer.   
Dean groaned, he tried to stand up, but something hard yanked on his arm. Jack pulled the retreating boy back down on the couch. Dean gave Jack a frighteningly cold stare.  
"I fucking love you okay." He spat. Shock engulfed Jack's body, and Dean dropped his head into his hands. Dean was terrible at keeping secrets.  
***  
Jack leaned his head back against the wall and tried to think. His heart pounded in his chest. _Okay jack organize. One: Dean loves you._ Jack forced his mind to wrap itself around that fact. He didn't know if he should run or yell or cry or smile. His left hand tingled where Dean's fingers had been. His mouth twitched a little before he caught himself. _Why are you smiling!?_ Jacks mind raced as he remembered more and more skipped hear beats and breaths caught in his throat whenever Dean would smile at him or give him a hug. He cautiously glanced down at the boy with his head in his hands. Something small sparkled from the tip of his nose before dropping to the floor. A tear. Dean was crying.  
His body felt hollow and dead. Jacks hands moved without instruction as he wrapped his arms around the crying boy. Dean looked up at him, their eyes meeting. He looked cold and empty. Jack blinked, the boy was in his arms, clinging to his shirt, crying silent tears onto his chest. Jack rubbed his hands up and down Deans back a few times, trying to calm him down, before grabbing his shoulders and pushing back to look at him.   
"How long" he asked, his voice sounding weaker then he intended.  
Dean frowned, his hair was sticking to the moisture on his face. "A few months." He replied, looking sheepish.  
Jack's eyes widened, his jaw dropped to the floor. A few months!? He didn't know what to say, he just pulled Dean back into his embrace and held him tighter. He wanted to wrap him up and guard him from everything around them. He wanted to take the hurt away, and he hated himself for causing some of it. Jack couldn't understand. Suddenly Dean mumbled something into Jack's shirt.   
"What was that?" Jack asked, loosening his grip so that Dean could speak clearly.  
"So you're not mad at me?" He looked horrified. Jack gasped, realizing that Dean didn't know about his own feelings yet.  
"Dean I... I- I love you too..." He choked, his throat felt dry.  
Dean's eyes widened immensely. Their eyes met and Jack felt his heart leap out of his chest. "Dean… can i… can i kiss you?"   
Though it didn't look possible, Dean's eyes widened even more as he nodded shyly. Jack slowly leaned his head towards Dean, whose body remained frozen. Jack paused for a moment, waiting for Dean to do something, but he couldn't move. Dean opened his mouth and let out a tiny nod, and Jack understood. He closed the space between them.  
Dean's heart seemed to hammer at his lungs as the boys kissed each other. It was a gentle kiss, nervous and timid. Jack was afraid he would scare Dean, so he kept his mouth soft and relaxed. Dean's mind had gone blank. He needed to show Jack some how that he loved him too. He let out a tiny breath and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. He parted his lips and pressed ever so slightly against Jack's.   
Jack gasped and suddenly his hands were on the boy's face. They were kissing passionately now. Both boy's lungs screaming for air, but they didn't care. they pressed into each other, fighting for dominance. Suddenly, Dean's phone rang.   
His alarm had been set to Stupid, Stupid by his friend Alex Day. He had been trying to support his friend by doing so, in hopes that the ringtone would credit the song in some way. The chorus blared from the phone and Jack pulled away, snickering.  
"I'm sorry." Dean said weakly. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.   
"No i'm not laughing at that," Jack breathed, "I'm laughing at the irony of it all."   
Dean looked up, curious. Jack moved his hands from Dean's cheeks to the back of his neck. He gently ran his fingers through the younger boy's long hair, and watched in delight as his eyes fluttered and his mouth parted with a small gasp. He smiled to himself at his new found way to make the boy smile.   
"I'm laughing because you worked so hard to keep this secret from me for so long, and you were so careful. I'm laughing because you, even though you had been keeping it a secret for so long, decided that it was a good idea to try and _hold my hand._ " He snickered to himself again, he couldn't help it.  
Dean pressed his face against Jack's neck and smiled into it, his lips gently brushing across the warm skin. "I guess i'm just not that good at keeping secrets then." He mumbled.  
Jack's smile widened. He turned his head down and pressed his lips against Dean's forehead. "You're stupid, stupid…" he breathed. Dean looked up, his eyes bright and alive.  
"And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop coming up with writing ideas at midnight jeez


End file.
